


Nonpareil

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [742]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs thinks about Shannon





	Nonpareil

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/13/2001 for the word [nonpareil](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/13/nonpareil).
> 
> nonpareil  
> Having no equal; peerless.  
> Something of unequaled excellence; a peerless thing or person.  
> A flat disk of chocolate covered with beads of colored sugar.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #394 Cost.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nonpareil

The one thing Gibbs remembered about Shannon was her nonpareil beauty. He wasn’t talking about her outside appearance. It was the beauty inside that was unparalleled or peerless. 

He’d truly loved her. He'd never imagined that he'd lose her so quickly nor the cost he would pay for loving her. He never regretted loving her, but losing her took a huge toll on his heart and life.

He couldn't imagine fighting in the Marines when he couldn't save the love of his life or his little girl. He wished he could have her back so much that he tried to replace her.

He paid for that too in alimony. The cost he paid for losing her was great, but he couldn't regret it because his days with her were the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
